


Only If You Kiss Me

by thevalesofanduin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: Leonard's drunk and about to do something spectacularly stupid. Jim's a good friend, he is. So if Leonard will only stop if Jim kisses him, well, who is Jim to suddenly betray their friendship and not do as Leonard asks?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: McKirk where one of them is super drunk and they have their first kiss. With the line “Who’s gonna stop me, you?”
> 
> It sounded like such a light-hearted prompt and then it turned into… this. which is not quite depressing but also not quite as light-hearted as I thought it would be. Oops

When Jim comes back from the library at ten o’clock he doesn’t actually expect Leonard to be there.

He doesn’t know why, exactly. Leonard isn’t the partying type but somehow when he walks into their shared room and finds his roommate there he’s surprised.

Or maybe it’s the fact that Leonard is slumped down on his bed with a PADD on his lap and a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. There’s a glass on the nightstand but it’s empty and looks unused meaning Leonard decided to go for the bottle from the start.

“Hey Jimmy.” Leonard drawls when he finally looks up at Jim. “Wanna ‘ave a drink with me?”

Jim blinks, throwing his bag to the side with a frown on his face because Leonard’s never called him Jimmy before – only his mother has and boy does he not want to go into that thought now.  
Leonard waves the bottle in the air in an attempt to wave Jim over. “C’mon, long day of studying ya deserve a drink.”

It's not a bad idea, Jim decides. He has had a hard day and could definitely use a drink. Plus Leonard's terribly cute all sloshed with a flush high on his cheeks and a thick accent that Jim will freely admit has and always will turn him on - not that Leonard knows... it's not like admitting your feelings for your best friend ever comes up in casual conversation.

_Huh_ , Jim suddenly thinks, _I’ve never seen Bones drunk._

It's usually him that ends up wasted and sensible Leonard is both there to drag Jim home if necessary and not completely hung over the next day.

It does, however, leave Jim wondering why Leonard chose today of all days to get drunk all by himself.

So as he takes the glass from the nightstand and lets Leonard pour him a drink with an unsteady hand he asks: “What are you doing with the PADD?”

Leonard blinks at the question. He glances up at Jim and there's just a flash of sadness in his eyes before he shrugs and takes a sip from the bottle. "Am gonna call Jo. It’s her birthday.”

_Oh_

_Shit_

Jim panics for a moment, very much aware of who Joanna is and how much Leonard loves his daughter.

He takes a big sip of the whiskey, grateful for the burn down his throat. Then he climbs onto the bed and sits down next to Leonard, his back against the wall and his left shoulder against Leonard's right in a calming gesture.

“You know, it’s probably late for her right now. Maybe you should call her tomorrow instead?” He doesn't know how he makes the words sound upbeat, but somehow he manages.

Leonard turns his head to Jim and levels him with a look that obviously is meant to say you idiot. “It’s not her birthday anymore tomorrow.”

Jim can't argue with that. Can't imagine anything other than the truth being able to change Leonard's mind. He's stubborn when he's sober and drunk that's probably not better. So he takes another gulp of whiskey and points out: “Bones, you’re drunk.”

Leonard laughs and in drunk amusement mumbles: "Who’s gonna stop me. You?”

“Yes.” Jim nods and puts his drink aside, turning a bit so he can face Leonard. “Bones –”

“Only if you kiss me.” Leonard interrupts, raising an eyebrow at Jim.

And oh, it’s a terrible idea. Can ruin their friendship – and shatter Jim’s heart – just because Leonard is drunkenly daring Jim.

And Leonard knows exactly what he’s said, even while drunk. It’s obvious from the smirk on his lips he thinks he’s won this and gets to call his daughter once he finishes the bottle.

But Jim is an impulsive idiot, that's what, so instead of just taking the PADD from Leonard like a normal person would, he plucks the bottle from Leonard’s hands to move it aside and does exactly as he’s been dared to do.

He acts before he can think, really, so by the time even Jim realizes what’s going on he’s already kissing his best friend.

It’s wonderful for a few moments. Like stars exploding in Jim’s chest because this is Leonard with chapped lips that feel like they’re meant to be kissed by Jim. This is Jim pouring his heart out into the kiss, his body leaning into Leonard’s and one of his hands finding purchase in Leonard’s hair. This is everything he thought this would be and more because Leonard’s kissing him back with just as much emotion and desperation.

Suddenly, though, Leonard all but throws the PADD aside before his hands are on Jim’s hips and he drags, pulls and basically manhandles Jim up into his lap.

Jim goes willingly, a moan escaping him when he’s seated, leaning against Leonard and his head feels dizzy at the feeling of being so close to the other. To the sensation of being able to kiss, to touch and to have what he’s wanted yet denied himself for such a long time.

A strong hand stroking down his back makes him want to buck his hips and that’s when reality sets in.

Because this might be everything Jim’s wanted ever since meeting Leonard on that shuttle, his friend is also drunk.

But it’s good, so good and when Leonard slips a deft hand underneath the hem of Jim’s shirt a traitorous voice in the back of his mind whispers _just a little longer._

But he can’t ruin the best friendship he’s ever had just because he’s both horny and greedy.

“Bones,” he mumbles, pulling away from the kiss and then, unable to resist, leans in for a quick peck to those luscious lips. “Bones.”

Leonard leans his head to the side slightly, kisses Jim’s cheek sloppily and moves lower, lower, to his neck.

It almost physically hurts Jim to lean back – he can’t make himself slide off of Leonard’s lap, not yet. “Bones, we can’t.”

“Why not?”

And dear Lord, what’s Jim supposed to say to that? How can he stop this ripple effect that he’s started but then, does he really want to? What if Leonard remembers in the morning?

There’s panic in the back of Jim’s mind but it’s quickly joined by a more hopeful feeling. Because Leonard doesn’t sleep around. Hell, Jim doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man _flirt_ with someone. So for him to kiss Jim now, surely, he can’t have lost all his restraint together with his soberness.

This kiss, albeit drunk, must mean _something_.

So it’s better to say something that if Leonard remembers in the morning will mean just as much, if not more, than the kiss has.

Jim reaches out, gently tilts Leonard’s head up – those lips away from his neck, sadly – and when their eyes catch he finds himself smiling. “Because I want you sober if we’re finally going to do this.”

“Oh,” Leonard blinks, lets his hands fall onto the bed with a small frown on his face. He looks down at the bed sheets and mumbles to himself: “But… you’re not supposed to like me back.”

Jim isn’t quite sure exactly how he responded to that, looking back on things. All he remembers the morning after is that Leonard’s mood had switched and – while Jim’s mind was still frozen on Leonard’s admission – in a sudden bout of tiredness proclaimed they should sleep.

Cuddled together.

Jim couldn’t really find it in himself to argue.

\---

Jim wakes up the next morning to the bed moving.

One moment he’s pressed against a warm back, surrounded by snuggly blankets and the next he’s cold and alone. His eyes snap open and he reaches out on reflex to grab onto the something – someone – that’s leaving the warm cocoon.

Turns out, the first thing he finds is Leonard’s arm.

Jim’s heard is still slightly muddled from sleep but Leonard’s isn’t.

In fact, he looks disgruntled and there’s a flush on his cheeks. “Jim, let my arm go.”

“Only if you kiss me.” Jim returns quickly and unwavering because he’s always been the go-big-or-go-home kind of guy even if it has bitten him in the ass more times than not.

Leonard's eyes harden and his lips set in a thin line while he grunts: "I was drunk."

"And now you're not." Jim sits up on his knees so he can better reach out a hand to cup Leonard’s cheek in his palm. He smiles even though his heart is close to pounding out of his chest and admits: “I was serious when I said I want you sober for this.”

Leonard’s eyes widen and after a moment he leans his cheek into Jim’s touch, a look of wonder over his face. “Jim…”

“That kiss…” Jim starts and trails off, unsure of what he actually wants to ask.

“That kiss is something I’ve wanted for a long time.” Leonard admits.

Jim laughs softly in relief, leans in closer and breathes “me too” against Leonard’s lips before kissing him properly.

The kiss is softer than the one from the night before. Less needy, more loving but it’s fireworks nonetheless. It’s relief, it’s longing and it’s holding each other close with Jim’s hands buried in Leonard’s shirt and Leonard’s fingers tangled in Jim’s hair.

This time, though, it’s Leonard who breaks the kiss. He looks happy, content and even a bit excited but underneath it all he’s awfully pale. “I don’t think us finally getting together is going to cure my hangover.” He admits.

Jim laughs loudly, letting himself fall back onto the bed and he’s all coy smile and bedroom eyes when he says: “Well then better get a hypo, because I intend to celebrate!”

Leonard’s on his way to the first-aid kit before Jim can blink.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://thevalesofanduin.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
